


Honey

by Antisociallilbrat



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bubble Bath, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like seriously this will give a cavity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisociallilbrat/pseuds/Antisociallilbrat
Summary: Tumblr prompt "Soft Stanverly"Stan is stress and his girlfriend Bev helps him out.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh/Stanley Uris
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664356
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Honey

Bev knew Stan was stressed out. They were moving apartments, and she was handling it a lot better than him. She had a plan though.

They had to move apartments because everything kept breaking down on them at their old one. The dishwasher broke mid-wash, the fridge door wouldn’t shut all the way, and their oven hadn’t worked since they moved in. Which was really quite disappointing because Stan really liked to bake. The straw that broke the camel’s back though was when Bev was almost electrocuted in the shower. Bev had been mid shower when the light fixture above had fallen, luckily losing power in the fall, into the shower with her. 

Stan had rushed to her shout and after seeing what had happen declared they were moving. That had been a month ago. They took out a loan, bought themselves out of their current lease and had found a cute little apartment midtown. Even had a park within walking distance for Stan’s birdwatching. 

While they had found a nice place, Stan was still in a tizzy over the whole moving process. He hated mess, which was what all moving was. Making a mess and then moving the mess. Luckily the move was almost over, all their furniture and belongings were in boxes scattered around the new apartment. Bev was there now, getting ready to set her plan in motion. Stan was still at the office and she know the moment he got home he’d want to start unboxing and tidying up. She was not having it tonight.She had been out in town all day gathering the supplies she was gonna need for tonight. 

Right now, she’s unpacking their bedding for their bed. Making sure the bed is nice and made she moves on to their dresser across from the bed. Half of it taken up by their tv (a treat they bought themselves with some of the loan money) and digs out a DVD player from one of her grocery bags. They were still waiting on internet to get hooked up so she went out and bought a small DVD player and their favorite movie, HOOT. Okay, well it was more Stan’s favorite movie, but she thought it was sweet too. 

Getting the DVD player set up, she moves on to their kitchen. Earlier she had set up their crockpot and had put on some of Stan’s favorite stew. Checking the time Bev sees that Stan will be home any minute, so she goes ahead and starts the hot tea. 

She moves on to their bathroom where she has a clay face mask, some of Stan’s favorite essential oils, and some soap for a bubble bath set up on the counter. One of the other advantages of their new apartment was that they actually had a pretty decently sized bath tube. She’s setting up a speaker on the counter when she hears Stan come in.

“Hey Bevvie, I’m home.” She hears him setting down his work bag on the counter. “Dinner smells good, about how much longer do you think it’s gonna be? I want to get started on some of these boxes.”

Walking out she greets Stan with a kiss on the cheek before turning to the tea on the stove, “We’re not unpacking tonight. We have all week and besides I got most of our essentials unpacked today. Tonight, I’m gonna spoil you.” 

“But Bev I think th- “

“Nope no buts Stan. Now go to bedroom, I bought you a new pajama set, its on top of the dresser. I’ll be in there in a minute with dinner. Go ahead and try to relax.” She says while she’s grabbing paper bowels and the dinner tray.

Stan just sighs, being with Bev long enough to know there’s no winning this argument. He heads back to their bedroom and Bev smiles with victory.

She loads the dinner tray with the bowels of stew, their mugs of tea made to each other’s liking, and then she grabs an old towel to lay down under the tray. Food falling onto their bed is not the way to help destress Stan. She then follows back to the bedroom.

She’s greeted with the sight of Stan in his new red pajamas sitting on their bed, seeming a little more relaxed already. Bev made sure to push all the boxes into the living room so that he didn’t feel cluttered or be reminded of the mess. She passes Stan the towel to lay out on the bed before she places the tray down. Going over to the tv, she puts the movie in and crawls up on the bed to sit next to Stan in front of the tray.

“Guess what movie we’re watching.” 

“Uhm I’m gonna say the Time Traveler’s Wife? You’re such a sucker for that movie.” 

“I will not be shamed for that, it’s a good movie, regardless of what the critics say. And nope!” She pops the P on nope and then turns the tv on with the remote in her hand.

When the title screen of HOOT pops up the tv, Stan rewards her with a kiss, “Have I told you how much I love you little birdy?”

“Hush and eat your stew dummy.” They fall into a familiar silence as the movie starts.

When they’ve finished their food and tea, Bev excuses herself to take the tray away and to refill their tea. She returns to see Stan still sitting criss cross on their bed, still engrossed in the movie, she smiles at the sight. This time she crawls up the bed behind him to start rubbing his shoulders. He relaxes into her touch automatically.

By the time the credits roll around, Bev and Stan had both ended up against the wall on their bed, Stan’s head resting on Bev’s stomach. Bev may or may not have dozed off a little. 

“You still awake up there?”

“Huh? Oh, is the movie already over?”

“Yeah it ended a few minutes ago. Go ahead and go to sleep birdy. I’m just gonna take a quick shower and then I’ll join you.”

Stan goes to get up, but Bev stops him, “No, I’m not done spoiling you yet mister.”

“Bev it’s okay, the movie and dinner were perfect. You don’t have to worry about me.”

Bev completely ignores and instead jumps off the bed, grabs Stan’s hand, and leads him to their bathroom.

“I figured a bubble bathroom was due in our new tub, also to break in our new apartment,” Bev then gestures to the supplies she had set out earlier.

Stan looks as if he’s about to tear up, he then cups Bev’s face with both his hands and kisses her. The kiss is soft and slow, as if Stan is trying to communicate how thankful he is through it. When he pulls back, he looks down at Bev with such intense love, it actually makes her blush a bit.

“Here let me get the bath started.” She breaks away to get the water running. Once it runs hot, she puts the plug in, and then pours in the soap for the bubble bath and the essential oils. 

Turning back to Stan they start to undress each other, with no real hurried movements. Kisses are placed on shoulders and hipbones. Once the bath is full, Bev applies their facemasks, turns on some classical music, and gets into the bath with Stan. He pulls her up that his chest is to her back and simply just holds her tightly. 

“Thank you, I really needed this. I love you birdy.”

“I know, I love you too Honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
